Ángel De La Guarda
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Él era un ángel de la guarda, hasta que falló en su trabajo y fue condenado a convertirse en un humano. Su única forma de volver; hacer feliz a la mujer que sufre por su descuido. Pero no tenía que enamorarse de ella. ¿O sí? - HitsuHina - Capítulo 2.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que todo, quiero decir que la idea de este fic fue tomada de una telenovela que vi hace tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo, llamada "Angel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía", por lo tanto, no es un plagio. En todo caso, sólo he tomado la idea principal, no la historia completa (puesto que ya ni me acuerdo de que iba)**

**Ahora, les dejo con este nuevo fic que estoy comenzado, les aseguro que será una historia que llamará mucho su atención. **

**Espero que disfruten el prólogo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Prólogo:**

Dicen las leyendas que cada persona tiene a su lado a su propio ángel, que vela por ella y le cuida sin importar lo que suceda; un ángel de la guarda, que por las noches protege tus sueños y se alegra por ti cuando cumples alguna meta.

Podría decirse que es una parte de ti mismo, como otra mitad de tu alma, pero es intangible e invisible, a pesar de que siempre está a tu lado y no puedes sentirlo.

Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles para un ángel guardián. Sí, él nos protege de todo mal, pero lamentablemente no puede hacer mucho por nosotros, porque no podemos verle ni oírle, no nos puede aconsejar. Tal vez por eso algunos ángeles suelen perder el control de la vida de su protegido y terminan desprotegiéndole.

Eso le había pasado a Toushiro, el ángel guardián de Kusaka Soujiro.

—¡Soujiro-kun! –gritó la muchacha alterada, totalmente destrozada mientras corría como una loca a la calle contigua a la salida de su edificio. Sus lágrimas empañaban por completo el marrón de sus ojos, mientras sus cabellos castaños caían desordenados sobre su espalda. Sus pies se detuvieron justo frente al cuerpo inerte en el suelo —. N-no… –susurró, cayendo de rodillas.

Sentía el mismo dolor que hace unos meses atrás, cuando sus padres habían sufrido un accidente parecido y la abandonaron a su suerte. Ahora, que él también se había ido, estaba completamente sola.

—¡No! –exclamó, golpeando con fuerza el suelo, sin importarle que se hubiese herido los nudillos, su derramamiento de sangre no era nada comparado con el de la persona que acababa de fallecer, frente a su propia empresa —. ¡No te mueras, Soujiro-kun! ¡No me dejes, por favor! –rogaba inútilmente.

La gente que se aglomeraba alrededor sólo la podía ver con lástima y tristeza, al tiempo que la ambulancia y la policía se acercaban, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

—¡No puedes irte! –volvió a exclamar la joven, que de pronto sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo derecho, poniéndola de pie, para luego abrazarla reconfortantemente. Sin importarle quien era, ella se acomodó sobre su pecho y lloró aún más fuerte —. No puede morir… Aizen-san…

—Lo siento tanto, Hinamori –dijo el hombre alto, de cabello castaño y perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, sufriendo igual que ella, pues el que acababa de morir era su mejor amigo, alguien muy importante en su vida.

Entre todas las personas que rodeaban el cadáver, que hace sólo minutos había sido violentamente atropellado por un choche que se dio a la fuga, un joven albino corría con desesperación, abriéndose paso. Sus ojos turquesas se mostraban realmente preocupados, sus facciones bastante finas en ese momento denotaban la desesperación que siente alguien al haber perdido a un ser importante. Su pecho se agitaba violentamente, mientras observaba lo que acababa de suceder, sin poder creerlo.

—No… no puede ser… –murmuró en voz baja, aunque sabía que nadie le oiría, porque nadie podía verlo —. Tú no puedes morir… Kusaka… –se llevó una mano a su frente y la otra la empuñó con fuerza —. Se supone que soy tu ángel de la guarda… debía… debía protegerte… –y entonces cayó de rodillas igual que la chica, desgarrándose la garganta con un poderoso grito que por nadie fue escuchado, sino por él mismo —. ¡Debí protegerte! –exclamó.

Pero ahora ya era tarde, su protegido había muerto, había fallado en su trabajo como _ángel de la guarda_ y recibiría su castigo por ello.

Este era sólo el comienzo de todos sus problemas.

Fin prólogo.

**00000000000000**

**¿Les gustaría ver a un ángel enamorado de una humana?**

**Pues bien, aquí podrán verlo, sólo tienen que esperar y se darán cuenta de que esta historia no les aburrirá-**

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora que Kusaka está muerto? ¿Shiro-chan se las llevará peladas? Pues, veremos jeje.**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Castigo divino

**¡Hola!**

**Hello, gracias por los reviews en el prólogo de este fic, espero que el primer capítulo les agrade, aunque es más como una segunda introducción a la historia, ya que en él, aún no se conocen nuestro protagonistas, sólo tienen que esperar un poco más.**

**Como en mi anterior long fic "Almas Gemelas", he de advertir que este fic no contendrá IchiRuki, sólo se los digo para no decepcionarles, ya que la pareja no me agrada.**

**Ahora sí, pueden leer con tranquilidad ^^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 1: Un castigo divino**

No podía ser. Había fallado en su misión, no protegió a Kusaka y ahora él estaba muerto, dejando tanto sufrimiento a su alrededor, a sus seres queridos. Su familia, sus mejores amigos y… la mujer que lo amaba; Momo Hinamori.

_Ella_. La primera vez que la vio, por poco y la confundió con un majestuoso ángel. Su sonrisa era carismática y encantadora, al igual que el brillo de sus hermosos ojos, sin embargo, éstos siempre tenían un halo de tristeza.

—Tranquilízate Hinamori –dijo Aizen, tratando por todos los medios de confortar a su amiga, sin embargo no lo lograba. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir ahora que había perdido al amor de su vida?

Fue todo tan sorpresivo, tan repentino. Primero se despedía de él a las afueras de su empresa y al segundo siguiente, él yacía muerto sobre el pavimento. No podía contener el dolor, la desesperación. Esto era una desgracia. ¿Por qué Kusaka, que era un hombre tan bueno, debía morir tan miserablemente?

Él siempre la había ayudado en todo, desde que le conoció le hizo ver la vida de otro modo, le había devuelto el color y la luz que perdió tras la muerte de sus padres, pero ahora estaba muerto.

—Es que no lo entiendo, Aizen-san… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Kusaka? –interrogaba la joven dolorida, sin poder apartarse del pecho del hombre castaño, que sólo le acariciaba el cabello en forma protectora —. Él no lo merecía, era una persona tan buena… –volvió a soltar lágrimas amargas —. Hace sólo unos minutos nos despedíamos aquí… no es justo…

—Lo sé, pero la vida no es justa –respondió Aizen, sabiendo perfectamente a que se referían sus palabras. Él más que nadie conocía lo injusto que puede llegar a ser el mundo de los humanos, por eso mismo se tomaba la atribución de vivir como mejor podía, aunque eso implicara pasar a llevar a otros.

Cerró los ojos, aún reconfortando a Hinamori.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hace nueve meses…

_Un joven de no más de veinticinco años estaba sentado sobre el cómodo sofá de su oficina de abogado. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, en un corte bastante extravagante, mientras sus ojos, de un tono entre carmesí y marrón, denotaban la mirada de un luchador. Observaba con empatía un partido de fútbol en la pequeña televisión, siendo acompañado por su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, quien además era su socio en su firma de abogados._

—_Esta vez ganaré, Aizen, así que puedes irte olvidando de que te invite a comer esta noche –aseguró con una sonrisa victoriosa, a lo que el otro sujeto bufó molesto, puesto que el equipo del pelinegro llevaba la delantera._

—_Seguro, no me importará invitar aunque sea una vez, Soujiro –respondió sarcástico, perdiéndose el momento justo en que el equipo al cual animaba Soujiro anotaba su punto ganador —. Tsk –masculló._

—_¡Has perdido Sousuke, tendrás que pagar la cena! –exclamó emocionado el menor, levantándose de su cómodo sofá mientras alzaba sus manos al aire en son de victoria, pero entonces se fijó que había una persona en la entrada del recinto, mirándole —. ¿Uh?_

_Aquella era la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida, con su largo pelo castaño oscuro y sus grandes ojos achocolatados. Pero sin duda lo más bello en ella era esa mirada de ángel, tan adorable y risueña, aunque algo triste._

—_¿Se le ofrece algo? –preguntó Aizen, ya que Kusaka parecía embobado. Y no era el único._

_Aunque nadie de los presentes pudiera verlo, había una cuarta persona en aquel lugar, o más bien, una cuarta presencia, invisible a los ojos de los eres humanos. No era muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para sobrepasar a la chica que acababa de entrar. Tenía el cabello blanquecino como un algodón y sus ojos eran de un profundo color turquesa, pasando a verde agua. Su piel era morena y las facciones de su cara eran finas, como hechas por los dioses, pues precisamente así era. Un ángel, en el mero sentido de la palabra, era un auténtico ángel de la guarda, encargado de proteger la vida de Kusaka Soujiro._

_Los ángeles guardianes no podían verse entre ellos mientras estaban vigilando a sus protegidos, por eso Toushiro siempre se sentía como un espía observador, sin poder hablar con nadie que no fuese sí mismo, o los arcángeles que de vez en cuando le llamaban. Tal vez por eso la expresión de su rostro era tan fría, como si no sintiera absolutamente nada. Y en el fondo así era, un ángel no tenía permitido ningún sentimiento a los que los humanos tenían acceso y por los cuales pregonaban como si fuesen dones divinos. Sin embargo –y por más que esto fuese así- apenas vio entrar a aquella joven a esa oficina, incluso antes de que Kusaka y Aizen lo hicieran, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la espina dorsal hasta la cabeza, confundiéndose en la parte de su pecho._

_Nunca antes había podido sentir algo como eso._

—_Perdonen, busco al señor Kusaka Soujiro –y entonces ella habló, con una voz tan celestial que en efecto sí, Toushiro casi la confundió con un hermoso ángel, pero eso era improbable tomando en cuenta que los demás la podían ver —. Me llamó Hinamori Momo… y necesito su ayuda._

_Kusaka se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, estaba encantado con aquella señorita, pero reaccionó cuando oyó a su amigo -y además superior- carraspear, para luego darle un leve codazo en las costillas._

—_¡Oh, sí, yo soy Kusaka! –exclamó como si recién hubiera vuelto a la realidad —. Mucho gusto, señorita Hinamori, por favor venga conmigo y dígame en que le puedo servir, estoy a sus órdenes._

_Nunca se había comportado tan servicial antes, pero Aizen enseguida comprendió que su fiel amigo se había enamorado ¿Y quién no lo haría, con una joven tan linda?_

_Lo que nadie ahí sabía, era que a partir de ese momento comenzaba una cuenta regresiva._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

En la actualidad…

Sólo podía ver en silencio como la tierra se apilaba sobre el ataúd donde yacía Kusaka. Lo amó. Desde el momento en que le conoció le había amado y ahora que ya no estaba, tenía la seguridad de que nunca volvería a sentir lo que sintió por él, porque no había nadie más en este mundo que tuviera su bondad y su corazón.

No en este mundo.

—Te extrañaré… Soujiro-kun… –susurró más para sí misma que para el resto de las personas, pero sólo dos pudieron oírle, Aizen –el mejor amigo- y Toushiro –el ángel guardián-.

—Tranquila Hinamori, tal vez… él era demasiado bueno para este horrible mundo –le animó, posando una mano sobre su hombro —. Al menos ahora estará en el cielo, será un ángel y será muy feliz.

—Sí, un ángel –lo secundó la castaña, secándose las lágrimas —. Eso es lo que era Soujiro, un ángel.

Sus palabras dolían, le dolían a Toushiro porque no fue capaz de proteger a la persona que debía proteger, no pudo cuidarle mientras estuvo a su lado. _Todo era su culpa._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hace ocho meses…

—_¿Qué noticia me tienes, Kusaka-san? –preguntó dulcemente Hinamori, a lo que el joven abogado le mostró con una enorme sonrisa que habían ganado la disputa por los bienes heredados de sus padres, y que ahora ella era la absoluta dueña de todo._

_Hace tres meses ellos habían fallecido en un trágico accidente en la autopista, abandonándola. Pero no la dejaron a su suerte, pues heredó toda la fortuna de ellos, más sus millonarias empresas. Aunque eso no le devolvería la felicidad, estaba tranquila al saber que ninguno de los ambiciosos accionistas se había quedado con lo que a sus padres tanto trabajo les costó forjar. Y aunque ella no supiera nada de publicidad, estaba segura de que se haría cargo de la mejor forma posible de todo ello._

—_Hemos vencido, Hinamori-chan, todo ha quedado a tu nombre –le dijo con alegría, porque estaba feliz de haber podido hacer algo tan bueno por ella, por esa chica que sin saberlo le había robado el corazón con tan sólo una mirada._

—_Muchas gracias Kusaka-san, no sé como pagarte tu ayuda –dijo con una sonrisa triste, después de todo esto trataba sobre la muerte de sus padres. ¿Qué podría hacer una chica de veintiún años con una empresa de publicidad?_

—_Eso es muy fácil –habló Kusaka, con una animada y brillante sonrisa —. Acepta tener una cita conmigo, Hinamori-chan –la miró con seriedad —. Tú me gustas mucho._

_La chica se sorprendió, sin poder suprimir una exclamación de sombro, al tiempo que el ángel protector que se encontraba algo alejado les veía con parsimonia, aunque había algo que no le gustaba en todo aquello y no sabía que era. _

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

En la actualidad…

Dejó caer una rosa blanca encima de la tierra recién puesta, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, pues la tristeza que sentía era demasiado para ella. Desde niña siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso, sus padres la mimaban demasiado, por eso era una chica de casa que apenas y compartía con algunos amigos y nada más, nunca se había enamorado antes de conocer a Soujiro.

—Amiga, debes ser fuerte –oyó la voz de una mujer. Se volteó y la encontró parada a su lado. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, más arriba de los hombros, acompañando a un hermoso y enorme par de ojos azules. Trató de sonreír para animar a Momo, pero sabía quera inútil.

—Rukia-chan, gracias por venir –murmuró con la voz quebrada, aún sin reponerse.

—Kusaka no querría verte así –dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina. Pertenecía a un chico alto, de marcadas y rudas expresiones. Tenía el cabello rojo y amarrado en una coleta, la cual le daba un aspecto bastante rebelde. Llevaba tatuajes sobre las cejas y en sus brazos, dormido, había un niño de no más de tres años, con el cabello rojo igual que él —. Seguro te regañaría por llorar tanto.

—No puedo evitarlo, Renji-kun –dijo Momo volviendo a mirar la tumba, mientras pasaba su mano por la inscripción grabada en la piedra —. Lo amo… y lo he perdido.

En ese momento el niño que Renji sostenía comenzó a moverse, tallándose los ojitos, que eran de un precioso color azul oscuro y profundo.

—Papi… ¿Y mami? –preguntó desorientado.

—Estoy aquí, Riku –respondió Rukia abrazando a su pequeño, el cual se veía bastante cansado.

—Estoy cansado, papi, mami –el niño se talló los ojos con cansancio, bostezando y volviéndose a acurrucar contra el pecho de su padre.

—Riku –regañó Renji con el ceño fruncido, pero Hinamori sólo sonrió dulcemente al pequeño.

—Está bien, Renji-kun, Rukia-chan, deberían preocuparse por Riku-kun, yo estaré bien –aseguró esbozando nuevamente su dulce sonrisa, pero no lograba engañar a sus amigos con ella, sin embargo, tenía razón, ellos eran padres y debían cuidar de su hijo.

—Entonces nos vamos Momo, y por favor, no te deprimas más –le animó una vez más la chica —. Sabes que Dios hace las cosas por algo.

—Sí… –Momo la secundó —. Tal vez… podría llegar otro ángel a mi vida…

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hace cuatro meses…

_Kusaka la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento, en donde Hinamori le miró con una sonrisa antes de despedirse, sin embargo, el chico no quiso que esa fuera la despedida, sino que más bien la volvió un hermoso comienzo, puesto que la jaló del brazo y la besó._

_Así sin más, rozó sus labios con los suaves y delicados de Hinamori de una forma dulce y tierna, nada posesiva._

_Toushiro observaba con cierta sorpresa aquel movimiento. Él no tenía ningún sentimiento, ninguna necesidad, pero ansiaba comprender lo que significaban las emociones de los seres humanos, por eso siempre miraba a Hinamori, ya que sólo cuando la observaba a ella era capaz de experimentar un leve atisbo de sentimientos dentro de él, pero nunca sabía que eran._

—_Kusaka-san… –susurró Hinamori al separarse. Estaba completamente sonrojada y avergonzada, pero una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se veía tan hermosa a los ojos del ángel guardián —. Y-yo… ¿Por qué me has besado?_

—_Lo sabes, Hinamori-chan, estoy enamorado de ti –dijo Kusaka sin rodeos, porque ella lo sabía, él ya se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, pero era ella la indecisa —. Momo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Ella se mostró sorprendida, era obvio que no esperaba aquella pregunta, pero tampoco fue capaz de negarse, puesto que el sentimiento siempre había sido mutuo. Ya ni el miedo le impediría decir lo que sentía, sabía que amaba a Kusaka y eso era todo lo que debía entender._

—_Sí, Soujiro-kun –respondió sonriendo, para rodearlo con sus brazos por el cuello y besarlo dulcemente. El resto del mundo no importaba, sólo lo que entre ellos acababa de nacer._

_Toushiro, quien aún se mantenía alejado, miraba inexpresivo la escena._

—_Así que… esto es amor… ¿No? –murmuró para sí._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

En la actualidad…

Se dejó caer sobre su cama con tristeza. El funeral de Kusaka había sido hermoso, pero para ella fue lo más triste y doloroso que había vivido después de la muerte de sus padres.

—Soujiro-kun… –las lágrimas no paraban de caer, rodando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose sobre el colchón de su mullida cama.

Ahí, había estado sólo una vez en compañía de Kusaka, una vez cuando él le pidió que se casaran, aunque fuese demasiado rápido, se amaban.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hace dos meses…

_Cayeron sobre la cama besándose dulcemente. La chica quedó atrapada debajo del cuerpo del hombre, que la observaba con verdadero amor y deseo, un deseo quemante que recorría cada vena de su cuerpo._

—_Te amo, Momo –murmuró besando su cuello, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos recorría con astucia la pierna derecha de ella, estremeciéndola._

—_Soujiro-kun –lo llamó, asustada —. No por favor._

—_¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él confundido, separándose y dejando de acariciarla, pues al parecer eso le incomodaba —. ¿No quieres estar conmigo Momo?_

—_No es eso –Hinamori desvió la mirada, con sus mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza —. Es que… tengo miedo, no estoy preparada para algo así –confesó aún más avergonzada, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa graciosa que aparecía en los labios de su novio._

—_Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, no te haré nada –sonrió, en tono de broma, besando la nariz de la castaña —. Prefiero esperar hasta que tú te sientas lista ¿De acuerdo?_

—_Sí, gracias._

_Kusaka se levantó, liberándola, pero al mismo tiempo sacando algo de su bolsillo, una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color azul oscuro, la cual Momo miró con bastante asombro._

—_¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –otra pregunta sin rodeos. Kusaka siempre fue muy directo y eso le encantaba a Momo, le hacía derretirse en sus brazos de la felicidad. Así mismo lo hizo en ese instante, en que se lanzó a él con demasiada emoción contenida._

—_¡Sí, sí quiero, Soujiro-kun! –exclamó con felicidad, segura de que juntos serían muy felices._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

En la actualidad…

Toushiro sólo la observaba con pesar. Para él también era triste, aunque no pudiera decir exactamente que se sentía de esa manera, pero de alguna forma, al ver llorar a Hinamori, su corazón se oprimía contra su propia voluntad. Tenía tantas ganas de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, pero eso era imposible, porque no la podía tocar, no podía ser escuchado por ella, ella nunca lo vería.

—No llores… Hinamori… –murmuró, caminando hacia ella. En ese momento lo deseaba, deseaba poder ser oído, deseaba poder reconfortarla como nadie más había podido, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaron. Quería estar cerca de ella y poder abrazarla —. Por favor… Hinamori… no quiero verte triste… no llores… -pero era inútil, por más que él hablara no podrían oírle, no ganaría nada, era un ser intangible.

Fue entonces que alzó su mano y con el mayor cuidado del mundo, la posó sobre la cabeza de la joven mujer, que aún no paraba de llorar, pero que de pronto se sintió abrazada por una calidez inexplicable. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se alzó, mirando para todos lados, pero no había nadie.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hace un mes…

—_¿Vas a casarte con ella? –interrogó Aizen sorprendido, dándole vueltas a su copa de vino tinto —. No esperaba que tomaras esa decisión tan rápido, de verdad la amas._

—_Claro, pero se lo pedí formalmente el mes pasado, ella aceptó de inmediato y hemos estado planeándolo con entusiasmo –respondió felizmente. No podía esperar un mes y medio más para ser el esposo de Momo, hasta estaba pensando en adelantarlo todo, pero con el nombramiento de su novia como la presidenta de Seireitei Publish les sería imposible, ya que ella necesitaba adecuarse a su cargo y eso llevaba tiempo._

—_Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo –dijo Sousuke con algo de cizaña en su voz, lo que causó la molestia de Kusaka._

—_Si lo dices por su dinero y empresas, estás muy equivocado, yo amo a Momo –habló con el ceño fruncido, levantándose con molestia de su asiento. Desde que comenzó su relación con Hinamori Aizen se mostró muy interesado en ello, el caso lo había ganado gracias a su impecable intervención, puesto que él tenía mucho más experiencia que Kusaka, sin embargo, él odiaba cuando Aizen insinuaba que sólo estaba con Momo por su dinero, porque no era cierto._

—_Yo no he dicho nada, no seas paranoico, Kusaka –suspiró Aizen._

_Soujiro no le respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta molesto y se encerró en su oficina. A veces no soportaba a Aizen, se pasaba de la raya con sus comentarios audaces, por así decirlo. Eso no estaba bien._

_Toushiro permaneció más tiempo en aquella sala, mirando a Aizen. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender ese hombre nunca le había agradado, le parecía muy falso._

—_Soujiro… no tientes tu suerte –murmuró para sí, bebiendo de su copa de vino con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

En la actualidad…

Se alejó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que ella lo había sentido. Estaba sorprendido, nunca le había pasado algo como eso. Por más que se acercaba a Kusaka y tocaba su hombro, él jamás se había percatado de su presencia, pero siendo esta la primera vez que tocaba a Hinamori, ella inmediatamente lo percibió.

—¿Por qué…? –se preguntó confuso, pero justo en ese instante sintió que le llamaban. Alguien, desde el cielo, estaba reclamando su presencia.

Una luz blanca y celestial lo invadió, cegándolo. Cuando finalmente logró recuperar la visión, se encontraba en medio de una especie de gran sala rodeada de gente, pero no era gente normal, eran ángeles.

Todos, los más altos arcángeles del cielo le miraban con reprobación, con decepción: había dejado morir a su protegido.

—Toushiro –habló el líder, un anciano de larga barba blanca y ojos achinados. Tenía un bastón de madrea en una de sus manos y vestía con ropajes negros y blancos.

Ninguno de ellos mostraba sus alas.

—Has deshonrado a todos los ángeles con tu descuido, tu protegido ha muerto frente a tus ojos… ¿Cómo respondes a ello?

El albino bajó la mirada, sabía que era culpable y no había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de eso.

—No lo negaré.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Toda la sala se sumió en un sinfín de murmullos y comentarios nada sutiles, pero callaron al sentir al líder golpear el piso con su bastón.

—¡Silencio! –exclamó —. Vamos a deliberar lo que haremos contigo –le miró con reproche, pero Toushiro nuevamente desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo. No había forma de defenderse, sería castigado y seguramente, borrado del universo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hace una semana…

_Alzó su puño y lo estrelló contra la cara de su mejor amigo, sin importarle que éste llevaba una copa de vino en su mano, la cual se quebró, esparciendo el líquido por toda la alfombra._

—_¡No vuelvas a decir eso Aizen! –gritó furioso, desaforado, con la mirada más horrible que había puesto en su vida —. No te perdonaré que trates de calumniar mi relación con Momo._

—_¿Por qué te enfadas? –preguntó el castaño con tranquilidad —. No he dicho nada malo, simplemente es lo que pienso, Hinamori es una buena mujer, pero tú quieres algo más de ella que simplemente su amor._

—_Eso no es verdad –afirmó Kusaka con rabia, harto de la situación —. No dudaré en golpearte cuantas veces sean necesarias para que se te meta en la cabeza ¿Me oyes?_

—_Como digas –sonrió Aizen, limpiándose el labio que le quedó roto tras el golpe, pero no la importaba realmente, no mientras pudiera hacerlo enfadar de esa manera._

_Y nuevamente ahí estaba Toushiro, observando desde la sombra la situación. No podía evitarlo, la sonrisa de Aizen era realmente molesta._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

En la actualidad…

Yammamoto Genryuusai se dio la vuelta para encarar a Toushiro, el joven ángel que había incumplido su misión de velar por el humano Kusaka Soujiro, habiendo éste recibido la muerte antes del tiempo estimado para su persona y dejando a seres que ahora sufrían su ausencia.

—Es imperdonable el descuido que has cometido –habló el anciano con autoridad —. Y por ello, serás castigado de una merecida forma.

Toushiro asintió, preparándose para lo que sea que debiera sufrir.

—Tú –Genryuusai lo apuntó directamente con su bastón —. Serás convertido en humano.

—¿Qué? –exclamó sorprendido el albino.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hace dos días…

—_Ya no puedo esperar, dentro de dos semanas seremos esposos, Soujiro-kun –sonrió Hinamori con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Abrazó a su novio, justo al lado de la gran puerta de Seireitei Publish. Éste le correspondió alegremente, besándole la frente._

—_Lo sé Momo, será genial –sonrió. Observó hacia la entrada y vio salir a Aizen, hace algunas semanas Momo lo había contratado como el abogado oficial de la empresa, por lo tanto trabajaba ahí —. Aizen ¿Qué tal va todo? –le saludó con una sonrosa, puesto que ya no estaba enojado con él luego de que su amigo se disculpara por sus dichos._

—_Todo está excelente, y por cierto, felicidades por su boda, les deseo lo mejor –dijo Aizen con una sonrisa, a lo que ambos novios asintieron con la cabeza, sonrientes._

—_Bueno, Momo, debo irme, tengo trabajo pendiente –se excusó de pronto Soujiro, besando rápidamente los labios de Momo, pero ella le detuvo y lo besó más profundamente, como presintiendo que esa sería la última vez. Él le sonrió y se separó —. Te amo, no lo olvides._

—_No lo haré –dijo la chica. _

_Aizen se alejó también, pero con una extraña mueca de sonrisa._

_Lo siguiente que pasó fue tremendamente confuso. Mientras Kusaka se acercaba a pasos lentos a cruzar la calle, Toushiro no pudo evitar perderse una vez más en las delicadas facciones de Hinamori. Siempre que ella y Kusaka se despedían, él se quedaba más tiempo del debido observándola, para él era hermosa y no lo podía negar, era por eso que en ese instante no tenía sus ojos sobre su protegido, y sólo pudo oír el sonido del fuerte golpe, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Momo se abrían con sorpresa y gruesas lágrimas los recorrían._

_Toushiro volteó y sólo pudo ver a Soujiro tirado sobre la acerca, completamente sin vida._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

—Serás convertido en un humano y enviado a la tierra, para que veas por ti mismo como es que viven los humanos y cuales son las injusticias de ese mundo –sentenció Yammamoto —. Para que entiendas lo difícil que es la vida de los mortales y entiendas que eres un ser privilegiado al ser un ángel, que todo lo que debías hacer era cuidar de tu protegido sin importar qué.

Toushiro no podía dejar de sentirse sorprendido y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Asustado. ¿Ser un humano? Esto era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

—Pero… Yammamoto-san yo… ¡No puedo ser un humano! –trató de replicar, sin obtener clemencia alguna.

—Tú no estás en condiciones de exigir nada, acepta tu destino dignamente –respondió el viejo ángel —. Irás a la tierra con una misión, si la cumples, será la única forma de que seas perdonado.

El albino se mantuvo callado, oyendo cual era la misión. Pero al igual que su castigo, era algo que no esperaba.

—Deberás devolverle la felicidad a Hinamori Momo, la humana que ahora está sufriendo por la muerte de tu protegido. Sin importar qué, debes procurar que ella encuentre el verdadero amor.

El joven ángel quiso replicar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo lentamente se convulsionaba y al mismo tiempo la luz blanca le rodeaba. Se observó a sí mismo, dolía pasar del estado inmaterial al material, pero eso no era lo más preocupante, sino que, antes de convertirse por completo en humano, oyó las últimas palabras.

—Te concederemos tres deseos –oyó la voz de Yammamoto —. Puedes pedir lo que sea, menos volver a ser un ángel. Mucha suerte en tu nueva vida, espero que sepas que ya no podrás comunicarte con nosotros cuando seas uno de ellos.

—N-no… –rogó, aún asustado por el incierto futuro que le deparaba su nueva vida como un frágil ser humano —. ¡No! –exclamó, pero fue demasiado tarde, al abrir sus ojos, se encontraba ya en la tierra, en mitad de una calle aglomerada de automóviles.

Pasaron sólo segundos antes de que pudiera sentir todo lo que le rodeaba, el viento sobre su rostro, el duro suelo bajo sus pies, y la sofocante necesidad de respirar.

¡Se había convertido en un humano!

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Como vieron, Shiro-chan se nos distrajo viendo a Hinamori jejeje.**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora que él es un humano? ¿Servirá este castigo par darle una lección?**

**Bueno, eso lo sabrán muy pronto ^^ **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Como un humano

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin he podido terminar el segundo cap de este fic, que desde hace tiempo lo había querido hacer, pero no había tenido tiempo.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews en el cap 1 y en el prólogo, espero que les siga gustando, ya que ahora comenzará lo mejor. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 2: Como un humano**

Miró a su alrededor con desesperación. Su cuerpo, podía sentirse en un cuerpo diferente al que siempre había tenido, era pesado, difícil de mover. Sus pies estaban fijos al suelo, duro y frío suelo de pavimento.

Respiraba. Era difícil saber en que momento debía hacerlo, pero pasados unos segundos se acostumbró. Trató de calmarse, pero por más extraño que pareciera ahora era presa de un pánico terrible que jamás había experimentado. Podía oír tantos sonidos mezclados, sintiendo incluso el viento sobre su piel.

Antes todo pasaba sin pena ni gloria por su costado, pero ahora todo era palpable y demasiado inquietante.

—¿Q-qué es esto? –se preguntó atormentado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Fue en ese instante en que sintió el fuerte sonido de una frenada de automóvil. Alzó la mirada y le tenía frente a él, era un taxi de color amarillo chillón y de él bajó un tipo con apariencia de maleante. Tenía el cabello de color anaranjado, desordenado y rebelde. Sus ojos eran marrones y traía el ceño fruncido. Vestía con una camiseta que tenía estampado el número quince y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules.

Estaba lleno de ira, ni siquiera le importó azotar la puerta del taxi, en menos de un segundo se encontraba frente al indefenso nuevo humano, agarrándolo del cuello de su blanca camisa de tela.

—¿Qué demonios te propones parándote en mitad de la calle, idiota? –le insultó enfadado, mas el albino se veía muy tranquilo. Tenía toda la apariencia de un chico refinado, pero sus ojos de color esmeralda se veían demasiado llenos de pureza, como si dentro de él no existiera maldad alguna.

—¿La calle? –preguntó finalmente, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender de qué demonios le estaban hablando, era como si no supiera ni en donde estaba parado. Miró a su alrededor y bastaron segundos para que su personalidad analítica le diera la respuesta —. Oh, claro, el lugar que utilizan los humanos para sus… vehículos.

Estaba un poco perdido respecto al término de vehículo, ya que en el cielo ese tipo de cosas no existían y ellos sólo se movían con sus alas, no usaban ningún aparato especial ni siquiera para comunicarse. La verdad era que ser un humano tenía muchas limitaciones, ya no tendría telepatía como antes, ni podría volar como solía hacerlo.

Maldición, ahora todos podían verlo.

El muchacho de cabello anaranjado le miró arqueando una ceja, aún más molesto que antes, pues sentía que el tipejo de baja estatura lo estaba vacilando.

—¿Acaso me vas a decir que no sabes lo que es una calle? No me hagas reír –le soltó de mala gana, casi empujándolo, pero eso no cambió en nada la expresión de Toushiro, que seguía tan tranquilo como siempre —. Oye… en serio, eres muy extraño.

—Supongo que sí –reconoció el chico —. Pero tú también lo eres… ¿Qué es eso? –apuntó hacia el vehículo amarillo.

Ahora sí que el conductor de aquel taxi le miró incrédulo. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que era un taxi? No, tenía que haber otra explicación, él de verdad trataba de burlarse, pero no lo iba a dejar.

—Es un taxi. ¿No sabes lo que es un taxi? –respondió malhumorado —. Soy Ichigo Kurosaki y conduzco este taxi –lo apuntó, notando que gracias a Dios el tráfico había disminuido y nadie le estaba reclamando por haberse parado en ese lugar, cosa muy extraña tratándose de él, ya que siempre –a donde quiera que fuera- era acompañado de una mala suerte imposible de burlar.

—No lo sé –dijo Toushiro con seguridad —. No conozco muchas cosas de este extraño mundo, acabo de llegar desde el cielo y no entiendo nada de lo que se hace aquí, soy un ángel –miró a Ichigo de arriba abajo, viéndolo bien no parecía una mala persona, sólo algo destartalado —. ¿Me ayudarías?

Ichigo no pudo contener por más tiempo la carcajada que afloró de él. ¿Ese tipo le acababa de decir que era un ángel y que venía del cielo? ¡Pero que estupidez tan grande!

—¡No me hagas reír! –vociferó, llevándose ambas manos al estómago para poder detenerse, pero hasta le dolía —. ¿Un ángel? Que ridículo, de verdad estás loco, esas cosas no existen –decía apoyándose contra la parte delantera del taxi, casi apunto de estallar de la risa que tenía.

Toushiro frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me crees? Soy un ángel y los ángeles no podemos mentir –aseguró muy confiado, observando como Ichigo se secaba las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

—¿Crees que alguien se creería una mentira como esa? Por favor, eso es una patraña muy mal hecha, cualquiera pensaría que estás loco –antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se dio cuenta como el muchacho de ropas completamente blancas alzaba una de sus manos.

—Te demostraré que digo la verdad, pídeme lo que quieras, que te lo concederé.

Ichigo le miró escéptico por varios segundos, no le creía capaz de cumplir un reto tan absurdo, pero luego de pensarlo por un momento y de descubrir que su estómago sonaba por el hambre –ya que no había comido nada desde hace horas-, se le ocurrió algo que pedir, aunque sabía que obviamente nada sucedería.

—Muy bien, entonces quiero un emparedado de jamón y queso –rió internamente ante su pedido. No había ningún puesto de comida cerca y sería ridículo que ese chico corriera a comprarle algo, él dijo que lo haría aparecer. Estaba por regresar a su taxi cuando de pronto observó sorprendido como entre las manos del albino aparecía lo que él había pedido. Se acercó atónito y lo revisó una y otra vez, comprobando que era completamente real.

—No puede ser… –murmuró para sí mismo, aún con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. Toushiro no mentía, de verdad había sido capaz de hacer aparecer aquel emparedado desde la misma nada.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Estaba de pie junto a aquella tumba, la tumba de esa persona que tanto había amado. Sus ojos estaban cansados de llorar, por eso ahora llevaba puestas aquellas gafas oscuras, para que nadie pudiera notar su dolor.

Dejó las flores de color rosa sobre la lápida, para luego volverse a poner de pie. No dijo nada, porque sabía que todo lo que ella sentía él lo conocía, por eso simplemente se alejó, así sin más.

El dolor no quería abandonarla, se sentía vacía, porque había estado tan cerca de la felicidad y de un momento a otro la había perdido, sin que tuviera tiempo de asimilarlo como es debido. Siempre que recordaba los momentos vividos junto a Kusaka pensaba que ya nunca volvería a vivir nada igual, definitivamente el amor era algo que –al igual que él- había muerto para ella.

—Soujiro-kun… te prometo que nunca más me volveré a enamorar –murmuró mirando al cielo, sin saber que su promesa no podría cumplirse, porque al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, otro ángel estaba esperando el momento de llegar a su vida, uno de verdad.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

—Eso fue un truco muy simple –dijo Ichigo incrédulo —. Aunque admito que el emparedado estaba delicioso –masculló entre dientes.

—Ahora sí… ¿Podrías llevarme a alguno de esos lugares que los humanos llaman casa? Creo que me siento algo raro… como… –se detuvo un momento a pensar —. Creo que la palabra es "cansado".

—Tú sigues vacilándome, ¿no? –inquirió el peli naranja con el ceño fruncido y una venita palpitando en su sien —. De todos modos si quieres que te lleve a alguna parte tendrás que darme dinero, porque yo no llevo gratis a nadie –advirtió, a lo que el albino nuevamente le miró como si éste le hablara en otro idioma —. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué es dinero? –se atrevió a interrogar el ángel, dudoso —. Creo haberlo oído antes, pero es un término bastante desconocido para mí.

—¡Deja de bromear, idiota! –Ichigo volvió a cabrearse ante la broma, este sujeto sinceramente ya le estaba colmando la paciencia y si no dejaba de hablar de esa manera tan rara, terminaría por pasarle el taxi por encima —. Todo el mundo sabe lo que es el dinero, algo con lo que le pagas a otras personas para obtener alguna cosa a cambio, di-ne-ro.

—¿Dinero? –repitió Toushiro con confusión, frunciendo el ceño —. Entonces… deseo mucho dinero para darle a este hombre y que él me ayude en este mundo extraño –ante sus palabras, Ichigo volvió a reír burlón, ya era demasiado ridículo que este chico hiciera aparecer dinero, así que ignorándolo, decidió regresar al taxi, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el piso de los asientos traseros estaba completamente lleno de billetes, debía haber al menos un millón o dos ahí dentro. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear donde Toushiro nuevamente.

—Sube al taxi –le ordenó, aún asombrado al darse cuenta de que con todo eso, se había vuelto millonario, o al menos un poco —. ¿Sabes algo? Te creo –terminó su frase, porque era cierto, nadie que no fuera un ángel o un ser sobrenatural sería capaz de realizar tal hazaña.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La chica miró como las nubes en el cielo se movían formando figuras indefinidas y otras tantas que se le hacían muy familiares. Su rostro mostraba una gran inocencia, pero no sólo eso. Enmarcada en aquellos ojos grises podía apreciarse una enorme tristeza. Su cabello anaranjado caía armonioso sobre su espalda, siendo el complemento perfecto de su esbelta y escultural figura. Era toda una estrella del modelaje y la actuación, aclamada por millones de fans que morían por tener su autógrafo o una foto con ella. Era lo que siempre quiso, pero algo no estaba bien, no era feliz.

—¿Por qué? –se preguntó, dejando que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla derecha. Escondió el rostro entre sus piernas, sin importar que el maquillaje se le fuese a arruinar o el peinado se deshiciera. ¿Cómo podía sonreír ante una cámara cuando su corazón estaba completamente roto?

Todo había sido a causa de _él_. Lo amó tanto, y así de la nada, de pronto descubría que él jugaba a dos bandos, que la tenía a ella y también a otra; quería morir cuando lo supo, quiso desaparecer del mundo, pero no podía hacer aquello, no era tan cobarde.

Se limpió las lágrimas y miró nuevamente al cielo por la ventana, notando como éste se comenzaba a nublar de un momento a otro.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Rukia corría desesperada por toda la casa, mirando hasta por debajo de los sillones, estaba alarmada, parecía que se hubiese vuelto loca. En ese momento apareció Renji, su esposo, el cual la miró un tanto escéptico.

—¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó.

—Riku… no sé… no sé donde está Riku –respondió la pelinegra verdaderamente asustada, notando como él se asustaba también con sus palabras. Estaba realmente desesperada, no sabía en que momento su pequeño hijo había desaparecido. ¡No lograba encontrarlo por ninguna parte!

—Tranquila. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste? –habló Renji, tratando de parecer calmado, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo demasiado bien, porque estaba igual de preocupado que su esposa por su hijo, no podía entender como es que se había perdido en su propia casa.

—Es que no sé, yo estaba contándole un cuento y me quedé dormida, y cuando desperté no estaba –relató Rukia, cubriéndose el rostro para parar las lágrimas. Ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, incapaz de quebrarse ante nada, incluso soportó el hecho de ser sólo una adolescente cuando quedó embarazada. Pero que algo le pasara a su hijo era una cosa totalmente diferente, era algo que no podía aguantar —. Renji… –llamó al pelirrojo —, no sé que hacer.

—Tranquila –dijo Renji abrazándola —. Dime. ¿Qué cuento le estabas contando? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos, ya que Riku tenía la costumbre de perseguir o buscar todo lo que los cuentos relataban, así que seguramente había salido de la casa a buscar ese "algo" que aparecía en el cuento.

—Era… la historia de un ángel –dijo Rukia, pensando en el posible lugar en donde se encontraría su pequeño.

_Donde hubiera un ángel._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Daba cortos pasitos con sus pequeños pies, mirando divertido los pájaros en el cielo, los cuales le hacían recordar al maravilloso ser del cual le relataba su madre, pero sabía que esas sólo eran aves, porque un verdadero ángel era algo mucho más hermoso y perfecto, y él quería verlo.

Miró la enorme construcción que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, al otro lado de la calle, en donde había una majestuosa estatua de un ángel justo al lado de la entrada; se trataba de una iglesia católica, realmente hermosa, que había hecho que sus pequeños ojos de niño quedaran fascinados. Trató de cruzar entonces, para poder ir y tocar al ángel, para hablar con él, pero justo en ese momento un estruendoso ruido sonó frente a su personita, haciendo que se asustara y cayera sentado al duro suelo, raspándose las manos y golpeándose el trasero, lo que inevitablemente lo hizo llorar.

—¡Maldición! –exclamó Ichigo, quien había detenido el taxi justo antes de rozar si quiera al pequeño niño que se le había cruzado por delante —. ¡Parece que hoy todos quieren ser atropellados!

Toushiro frunció levemente el ceño al oír como el niño lloraba a todo pulmón e Ichigo no hacía nada más que quejarse una y otra vez por la irresponsabilidad de los padres que le habían dejado andar por ahí solo. Sin querer oír más esos berrinches, abrió con algo de dificultad la puerta del auto –porque no sabía hacerlo– y se acercó al pequeño que seguía tirado en el suelo, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó serenamente, aún manteniendo esa actitud que le hacía parecer un ser celestial, de otro mundo. Al instante el niño dejó de llorar, alzando su mirada para verle. Se quedó perdido en aquellos ojos turquesas, imaginando que eran de un ser divino. Toushiro le sonrió quedamente y el pequeño mostró una enorme y brillante sonrisa, todo esto frente a la fastidiada presencia de Ichigo, que por fin se había bajado del auto para ir a ver al niño que por poco y atropellaba.

—¿Dónde están tus padres, niño? –preguntó malhumorado, pues como si ya su día no hubiese sido bastante loco, encima de todo casi podría haber ido a la cárcel por atropellar a un niño, sin embargo, estaba claro que los culpables serían sus padres por dejarle salir así nada más —. Eh, te he hecho una pregunta, más vale que contestes.

El pequeño Riku le miró asustado, en verdad no le agradaba para nada el tono empleado por ese extraño sujeto de cabellos naranjas, mientras que a su vez, le fascinaba la mirada del chico de cabellos blanquecinos.

—Señor ángel, estoy perdido –dijo el niño, observando directamente a Toushiro, quien no pareció inmutarse por haber sido llamado ángel, al contrario de lo que sucedió con Ichigo, quién estaba más que sorprendido.

—¿Cómo es que él…? –quiso preguntarse, pero fue interrumpido por el albino.

—¿Hacia donde queda tu casa? –preguntó el exiliado ángel de la guarda.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hinamori estaba sentada en su oficina, era tan aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada todo el día, porque sus abogados y asesores se encargaban prácticamente de todo, ella sólo debía supervisar y eso era realmente fácil. De hecho hacía tan poco que estaba planeando retomar sus estudios de diseño y publicidad, al menos eso le serviría para llevar tan grande responsabilidad que era ser la presidenta, dueña y directora de una empresa importante.

—Ah, como te extraño, Soujiro-kun… –murmuró a la nada, asustándose un poco al oír su teléfono celular comenzar a sonar. Alzó la mano para alcanzarlo –ya que estaba sobre el escritorio– y lo contestó —. ¿Bueno? ¿Rukia-chan? –habló en tono de preocupación —. ¿Cómo que Riku-kun está perdido?

Enseguida se puso de pie y no esperó ni un segundo para salir de la oficina, no sin antes tomar su bolso. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al ascensor, pero antes de llegar se le cruzó cierta persona que hasta ahora había sido de gran ayuda para ella, era nada más y nada menos que su abogado personal y además asesor, ya que Momo le tenía demasiada confianza, estaba segura de que él jamás podría traicionarla.

—Ah, Momo, tengo algo que hablar contigo sobre unos asuntos de la empresa –dijo el hombre castaño.

—Ahora no puedo Aizen-san, tengo que salir, pero deja todo en mi oficina y apenas regrese lo revisaré, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió amablemente, con esa cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que hacía que muchos perdiesen la cabeza con sólo verla. Definitivamente Aizen Sousuke no era una excepción.

—Claro, como tú digas –dijo él.

Después de ese breve encuentro, Hinamori abordó el ascensor y partió como una loca en busca del pequeño Riku a bordo de su automóvil.

Nadie pensaría que una chica tan frágil como ella pudiera ser la presidenta de una empresa, pero Momo no sólo era dulce y agradable, sino que además era una mujer con mucho carácter, algo heredado de sus padres, quienes le enseñaron a encarar los hechos de la vida con destreza y valentía, y otra parte se la debía a Kusaka, quien le enseñó a nunca rendirse.

Aunque ahora mismo, ella estaba completamente rendida con el amor, porque este sentimiento sólo la había decepcionado, porque todas las personas a las que amaba la dejaban sola, y eso no era justo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Rukia y Renji se encontraban desesperados, ambos iban arriba del auto del pelirrojo y no hacían más que mirar a todos lados a ver si lograban divisar a su hijo, pero no había ni rastros de él. Rukia estaba sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, la peor madre, por haber descuidado a su pequeño de esa manera. Nunca pensó que Riku fuese a ser capaz de escaparse de la casa cuando ella se quedara dormida, es que en verdad su hijo era demasiado para cualquier familia normal.

—Tranquilízate Rukia, lo vamos a encontrar –dijo el hombre, tratando de calmar de alguna manera a su esposa, quien parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

—Es que no puedo, sin Riku yo me muero –dijo la chica bajando la mirada. Sólo quería ver a su hijo sano y salvo, no importaba si era cerca o lejos de donde estaban, o si se tardaban horas, sólo quería que él estuviera bien.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

—Hace frío –dijo Ichigo, abrazándose a sí mismo en cuanto divisó lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo el cielo debido a las nubes negras. Tanto él como Toushiro y el niño estaban sentados en una especie de restaurante, en donde el pequeño bebía una malteada, cortesía de los millones que había hecho aparecer el ángel.

—¿Entonces te fuiste de tu casa? –preguntó el albino algo preocupado.

—Sí, quería venir a ver la estatua del ángel, pero conocí un ángel de verdad –se rió el niño, el cual lucía realmente tierno, pero sobre todo, demasiado listo.

—No deberías salir así de casa, seguramente tus padres estarán preocupados, será mejor que los busquemos, ¿te parece? –dijo Toushiro. Él no se esforzaba en negar el hecho de que efectivamente era un ángel frente a ese niño; ellos tenían prohibido mentir y ya que el chico parecía ser muy listo y difícil de engañar, lo preferible era actuar con normalidad.

—¡Sí! –exclamó el niño, para que segundos después, los tres se pusieran de pie.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Rukia y Renji llegaron al único lugar en donde creían que podrían encontrar a Riku: la iglesia católica en donde estaba la estatua del ángel; sin embargo, su hijo no estaba en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? –cuestionó Rukia abrazándose a su esposo —. Riku tampoco está aquí, Renji.

—Tranquila Rukia, lo vamos a encontrar, no puede haber ido demasiado lejos, es un niño después de todo –trataba de consolarla el pelirrojo, pero él mismo no se encontraba en mejor estado, después de todo ese pequeño travieso era su hijo. Aún recordaba lo que sintió la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos; había sido algo demasiado importante para él, ya que no pudo acompañar a Rukia durante su embarazo. Él sólo se enteró de que sería padre unos días antes de que el bebé naciera, pues el hermano mayor de Rukia, Byakuya, no lo quería para su hermana y le ocultó durante mucho tiempo el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada. Por suerte Renji lo supo a tiempo, e hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para lograr que Byakuya lo aceptara, lo que finalmente sucedió.

Justo cuando Renji y Rukia creían que estaba todo perdido, escucharon una voz que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Mami, papi! –era Riku quien los llamaba, haciendo que se voltearan para encontrarlo corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Rukia se alejó de los brazos de Renji para recibir a su bebé, a lo que el hombre pelirrojo se acercó luego, abrazándolos a ambos.

—Riku, ¿dónde estabas? Estaba tan asustada –le decía la pelinegra en tono de regaño, aunque en realidad estaba muy feliz.

—Estaba con mi amigo el ángel, él me trajo –respondió el niño, a lo que tanto Rukia como Renji se quedaron muy desconcertados. El pequeño se separó levemente de los brazos de su madre, para apuntar en cierta dirección —. Está por allí –señaló, sin embargo en aquel lugar no había nadie.

Renji y Rukia sólo sonrieron debido a las ocurrencias de su hijo, seguramente ese ángel del que hablaba era sólo algo que había imaginado.

—Entonces habrá que darle las gracias a ese ángel, ¿no? –dijo la chica, viendo asentir a su esposo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

—¿Por qué quisiste alejarte? –preguntó el ángel al hombre de cabellos anaranjados, el cual se rascaba la nuca con expresión de fastidio mientras regresaban al taxi.

—Es una molestia tener que recibir los agradecimientos de las personas –dijo Ichigo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto —. Mejor, cambiando de tema, explícame exactamente como es esa historia de que eres un ángel y lo que estás haciendo aquí.

Toushiro asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el frente, dispuesto a comenzar su relato, pero se quedó inmóvil al encontrarse, a lo lejos, con una figura muy conocida por él. _Era ella_. Estaba bajando de su automóvil con una expresión preocupada. Cuando la vio, sintió que se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón humano. _Ella era tan hermosa_. Su piel era tan blanca y delicada, al igual que los finos rasgos de su rostro. Y cuando de pronto ella alzó la mirada y le vio, sintió como si fuera la primera vez que la miraba.

Sentir como un ser humano era tan infinitamente extraño para él. ¿Por qué sentía eso tan sólo con mirarla? Además, desde aquella lejana distancia.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Ichigo, confuso, al ver que su nuevo "amigo" se quedaba estático —. Hey –le volvió a llamar, haciendo que finalmente el chico reaccionara y lo volteara a ver —. ¿Te sucede algo?

—No, no es nada, es sólo que yo… −Toushiro no pudo terminar su frase, pues su mirada instantáneamente siguió los pasos de la joven, quien se acercó a la recién reunida familia luego de haber sido informada del paradero del niño —. Hinamori… −susurró Toushiro.

—¡Hey! –volvió a insistir Ichigo, obteniendo por fin la atención del albino —. Oye, ¿podrías dejar de mirar a esa chica? ¿O es que acaso te gusta?

—¿Gustarme? –repitió el ángel, poniendo una expresión confusa en su rostro —. ¿Qué significa eso?

Ichigo sólo suspiró. Sería inútil tratar de explicárselo, ¿no?

Por su parte, Momo se había acercado a donde estaban Rukia, Renji y Riku, feliz de volver a ver a su pequeño ahijado sano y salvo. Sin embargo, mientras abrazaba al pequeño, no pudo evitar voltear a mirar en la dirección en donde había divisado a esos dos hombres, en especial el de cabellera blanquecina. Él tenía algo que ella no podía describir con palabras… ¿Qué sería?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Aquel día, cuando finalmente la noche había caído, tanto el taxista como el joven ángel se encontraban charlando en la casa del primero. El peli naranja le veía sorprendido después de haber oído el relato.

—Entonces, ¿dices que has sido castigado por dejar morir a tu protegido y que ahora tu misión consiste en hacer que esa chica de la iglesia sea nuevamente feliz? –repitió todo sin tomar ni un poco de aire, por lo que al final casi se ahoga.

—Sí –asintió Toushiro con la cabeza —. Básicamente es eso.

—¿Y también que tenías tres deseos? –replicó, frunciendo el ceño —. Pero ya has desperdiciado dos, ¿no?

—Es cierto –dijo el albino —. No lo había pensado, he usado dos deseos antes para convencerte de que soy un ángel –ahora bajó la mirada, algo arrepentido de haber sido tan ingenuo —. Debería guardar mi último deseo para cuando realmente lo necesite, y cuanto antes, debo encontrar la forma de acercarme a Hinamori para completar mi misión y regresar a mi hogar.

—Mira –Ichigo suspiró. Odiaba y maldecía a su corazón de abuela, porque ahora que había visto la poca habilidad de ese chico para sobrevivir en el mundo, simplemente no era capaz de dejarlo desamparado, seguramente moriría en menos de dos días si dejaba que se fuera —. Te dejaré quedarte aquí en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si de verdad quieres acercarte a esa chica y cumplir con tu misión, primero tienes que dejar de decirle a todo el mundo que eres un ángel.

—¿A que te refieres? Yo soy un ángel, no puedo mentir.

—Mira, sea como sea, ahora ya no lo eres más –le explicó Ichigo —. Además la gente no cree en cosas como ángeles o demonios así de fácil, entonces, tú sólo di, no sé, que eres alguien que viene de muy lejos, después de todo no estarías mintiendo, sólo modificando un poco la verdad.

—Ustedes los humanos tienen formas muy raras de hacer y llamar a las cosas –comentó Toushiro, arqueando una ceja —. ¿A mentir le llaman "modificar la verdad"?

Ichigo decidió no hacer caso a aquel comentario, y siguió dando sus consejos, para según él, realizar una misión exitosa. Entre tantos de ellos sugirió un apellido para Toushiro, además de advertirle que debía conseguir una identificación falsa para poder moverse en ese mundo, que no era cosa de aparecer un día así como así y asunto zanjado. Este chico, apenas y estaba aprendiendo lo que era vivir en el mundo de los humanos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tres días después de que Riku se había perdido, Momo se levantó muy temprano para ir a visitarlo a él y a su amiga Rukia, sin embargo, había decidido hacer una rápida visita a la tumba de Kusaka. Llevaba sólo un pequeño ramo de flores en sus manos, y mostraba una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, después de todo estaba feliz de ir a visitar a su amado, aunque fuese en aquellas circunstancias.

Se acercó lentamente a la tumba en donde él yacía, pero una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para verla, notó que ya había una persona en ese lugar, alguien que le daba la espalda a ella, pero que miraba de frente la tumba, leyendo la inscripción, para luego dejar una flor sobre ella.

—Siento no haber podido protegerte –susurró Toushiro, quien después de tres días de haber llegado el mundo humano, finalmente había tenido el valor para visitar aquel lugar.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento frío golpeara su cara. Se sentía tan bien apreciar aquella brisa acariciando su piel, como un verdadero ser humano. ¿Cómo es que los ángeles podían vivir sin todo aquello? ¿Cómo es que los humanos podían tan fácilmente adaptarse a todas esas sensaciones?

—Esto es tan diferente –se dijo a sí mismo.

—Disculpe –escuchó una suave y conocida voz, tan dulce y angelical que nuevamente le hizo sentir aquel escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Toushiro lentamente se volteó, encontrándose con la mirada marrón de la chica a la cual tanto daño había hecho sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Ella le miraba con curiosidad, y una extraña mezcla de fascinación.

—Hinamori… −dejó escapar de sus labios el albino, sorprendiendo a la chica.

—¿Uh? ¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi nombre? –quiso entender ella —. ¿Quién es usted?

Y esa pregunta… ¿Cómo podría responderla? ¿Quién era realmente él? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

Todo lo que en verdad quería decir, era imposible dejarlo salir, porque ella no podía saber la verdad, no podía saber que por su culpa el hombre que ella amaba había muerto, por eso, lo mejor era "modificar la verdad", como Ichigo le había enseñado.

—Yo soy Toushiro… −dudó por un momento —. Hitsugaya –terminó —. Y soy amigo de Kusaka.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**¿Qué sucederá entre Toushiro y Momo ahora que por fin se han conocido? ¿Será algo bueno o malo que Shiro "modifique" la verdad?**

**¿Ichigo es demasiado mal humorado? xDD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Bye! ^^**


End file.
